


Drag Me Down

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiles didn't belong on Loki's face, whether that face belonged to a mortal or otherwise, and so Loki set out to put put an end to any and all smiles for one Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The characters of Thomas "Tom" Hiddleston is based on a real person, and no offence is intended; this is only for the amusement of myself and other like-minded (read: mentally ill) fans.
> 
> **A/N:** This is the fic of kinks. (I am not even kidding, go look at the warnings. XD)
> 
> So, BriAndLoki/MischiefRulesHere, gave me this prompt to write Loki using mind control magic on Tom to make him do _whatever Loki wants_. And there needed to be smut out the wazoo.  
>  I was trying to get to sleep that night and this near fully-formed idea comes to me. And it's so very much non-con (there's a bit of a twist, so it's really more dub-con, but you won't discover that until the end), which left me going, 'Oh, Merlin, I'm gonna get smashed so hard for this one,' but I wasn't about to refuse the fic idea. ~~Not like I haven't written worse. ^.^"~~ So, here. Have some dub-con cleverly disguised as non-con. ~~Sickos. XD~~
> 
> Bri would like it to be known that the urination is so entirely not of her design. That was all me. (It was. It's gross. Bats is sorry.)

Teleporting between Latveria and New York should have been a quick hop, but between Victor's wards and SHIELD's constant scans for high magical activity, Loki was forced to make a series of jumps. He'd been furious at the beginning of this partnership, had spent a week trading blows with his cautious ally over his refusal to suppress his wards, but it had become rote, any more. And, occasionally, Loki would spot something of interest in his hop across ocean and land. (That his lateness to scheduled meetings irritated Victor was only a bonus, especially since Loki would never waste the chance to remind Victor that it was _his_ fault Loki couldn't just teleport directly.) 

His trip to Victor's that time had been uneventful, but during a stopover in London on his way back – there was a pastry shop he'd heard tell was delicious and he wanted to give it a try – that he spotted the mortal. 

Short, curly blond hair over eyes as blue as the sky after a storm and a smile bright as the sun; it was Loki's own face held in an expression of such pleasure that he felt his blood boiling. 

How _dare_ some mortal wearing his face smile! How dare someone so insignificant, so _useless_ show signs of happiness while Loki could manage little better than a derisive laugh on his best of days. 

Loki wanted to _ruin_ the mortal, to leave so much violence and hatred in him that he never looked so happy again. 

It was but a moment's thought to see his staff – returned from SHIELD after a particularly bloody battle that had left the mortals scrabbling to minimise his damage while he vanished with his objective – in his hand. Another thought had the smiling mortal in his grip, pale fingers curled around a lightly tanned throat, his staff pressed tight and painful over the mortal's heart. 

Blue eyes widened for a moment with surprise, then flickered with an emotion Loki didn't have time to catalogue before the green sheen of his magic washed through the blue. Now-teal eyes dulled and the body in Loki's grasp went limp. 

Loki let go of the mortal's throat and soothed his hand down one stubble-ridden cheek. "What is your name, mortal?" 

"Tom," came the unresisting reply, "Tom Hiddleston." 

"And what will you do for your new master?" Loki asked. 

"Anything," Tom breathed, something in his voice that Loki couldn't quantify. 

"Hm. Good." Loki glanced him up and down, then ordered, "Strip." 

There wasn't even a hint of resistance as Tom pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the dirty ground of the ally Loki had secreted them in. His undershirt went next, then the shoes, socks, and trousers. He finally paused with his fingers in the waistband of his pants, a hint of resistance in the shake of his hands, as long-taught rules about decency warred with Loki's directive. 

Honestly, Loki had expected the mortal to stop sooner, and he was almost delighted with how far Tom had gotten before he'd stopped. "Everything, pet," he ordered, power in his voice. 

The pants hit the ground and Tom resolutely stepped out of them. 

Loki took a long moment to prowl around the mortal, taking in the few flaws from long-healed wounds, the hint of muscles hidden by his build, the proud set of his shoulders, in spite of his naked state. 

This mortal wasn't displeasing to look at, Loki decided as he came to a stop in front of him again, too close for comfort. "You'll do," he decided and grasped the mortal's cock in one hand. 

Tom let out a gasp and his hips made an aborted jerk forward. 

Loki's eyes practically _sparkled_ and he pressed the sharp edge of his staff into the skin over the mortal's heart, just hard enough to draw forth a drip of blood. "What's this, pet," he murmured, "are you _enjoying_ yourself?" As if the hardening cock in his hand wasn't telling enough on its own. 

Tom's throat bobbed. "Yes," he breathed out, and his hips made another aborted jerk forward when Loki's thumb slipped over the edges of his foreskin, against his slit. 

Loki flashed him a smile full of teeth and vanished his staff with a tilt of his wrist. "Tell me, pet," he said, voice smooth as a lie, "have you ever been taken by a man?" 

Tom's breath hitched and he shook his head. 

"Vocal answers, pet." 

"N-no," Tom stuttered. 

Loki's free hand reached back and around to the mortal's arse, unerringly pressing between his buttocks and against his hole. Tom's breathing hitched again and he bucked _backwards_ , against that firm pressure at his entrance. Loki let out a dark chuckle and breathed, "You little _whore_ ," punctuating the last word by shoving his index finger in as far as it would go. 

Tom bit his bottom lip, muffling the cry that climbed his throat. His body leaned slightly forward, stopping just shy of resting his weight on Loki. 

"I will hear you, pet," Loki ordered, then sparked magic through his finger. 

Tom jerked forward with a shout of something that was almost certainly pain. 

Loki rewarded the mortal with a quick pump of his cock, wringing a whimper from where his mouth was hardly more than a centimetre from Loki's ear. Then, removing his finger from Tom's arse, Loki used one swift movement to spin the mortal and shove him up against the alley wall, keeping back just enough so he had room to pull his half-hard cock from the tight leather trousers he favoured. "Spread your legs, pet," he ordered. 

Tom immediately widened his stance, bracing his hands against the wall in front of him to keep from scraping anything against the brick when Loki took him. And, oh, Loki had to hand it to this little mortal; he was clever. 

"These are my rules, pet," Loki breathed in the mortal's ear as he stepped up behind him. "You will be loud, you won't touch yourself, and you will warn me when you are about to come. Am I clear?" 

"Yes!" Tom got out in a rush of breath, his behind pressing back, seeking Loki. 

"Be still," Loki ordered and Tom did so, jaw clenching with effort. 

The magic Loki had sparked into the mortal had prepared him sufficiently for Loki's impressive cock, stretching and lubing his innards such that Loki wasted no time in shoving into him, grunting at the sweet pressure of a virgin hole. 

Tom let out a gasping shout – a sort of, "Ah-ah- _ah_ -ng!" – at Loki's penetration, fingers grasping helplessly at the wall in front of him. There was a hint of pain, certainly, for Loki had not over-stretched him, but it was mostly pleasure. 

It seemed that Loki had chosen well in this mortal; too many others he'd taken in this way while under his control had shown little to no pleasure. But this one... Oh, he clearly liked it rough. 

"Deviant little whore," Loki breathed into Tom's ear before jerking his hips, setting a punishing pace that tore whimpers and moans and those gasping shouts – which went straight to Loki's cock in a way that little did – from the mortal's throat. 

And then, interrupting the delicious sounds the mortal was making, Tom stuttered out, "Th-there. _Ah_ -al-m-most _nng_! Pl-please! Co-come–"

Loki grabbed the mortal's cock, hand painfully tight, and the mortal whined and bucked into the hold. "You will not come," Loki ordered, voice held steady by pure will. "I'll tell you when to come." 

Tom whimpered. "Ca-an't. P-ple- _ah_ -lease! I n-n-need–!"

"No," Loki stated, an order humming with magic. The control spell accepted the order, locked it into place, and Loki knew the mortal wouldn't be coming anytime soon. He slid his hand up Tom's front, then, pressing tight under one raised arm as his fingers encircled the mortal's throat, feeling the bob against his palm and loving the hitch of breath that ended on a whine. 

Loki leaned his head forward enough to catch the mortal's ear with his teeth, one sharp bite that won him a startled cry of pain, echoing beautifully around the alley with the sounds of sex. "Do not fight me, pet," he suggested, then tightened his grip around the fragile neck. 

Tom wheezed out a noise that was laced with terror, his fingers scrabbling at the wall. One caught and tore on a brick, leaving a trail of shining red against the white of the caulk and the aged darkness of the bricks. 

Loki changed his grip, loosening and tightening until he found just the right pressure to cause every sound from Tom's throat to come out in that breathless gasp. That it always now ended on a whimper was just a bonus, and Loki closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm approaching, spurred on by those helpless noises. 

Loki felt so very immeasurably powerful. 

His orgasm hit with a spark of green fire and a brush of blue ice. Loki pushed into the mortal once more, pressing tight against his sweaty back and tightening his grip on Tom's throat until the mortal was, doubtless, enjoying the same sparks of green and blue that Loki was, though in far less of a pleasing manner. 

As Loki's high fell away, he finally pulled his hand from the mortal's throat, taking a moment to enjoy Tom's desperate gasps for breath between body-wracking coughs. The way his coughing felt against Loki's cock almost caught Loki's interest for a second round, but he had _plans_ ; he couldn't let his libido keep him from ruining this mortal. 

So he quickly pulled out, taking a step back. He couldn't quite suppress an excited shudder at the broken keen that Tom made between gasps at Loki's sudden absence. Maybe he'd come back, enjoy this mortal in his sleep, when he thought the god fucking him was nothing more than a nightmare reminder of his decent into the darkness of self-deprecation that Loki was opening beneath him with each passing second. 

While Tom finished re-learning how to breathe, Loki tucked himself back in his trousers and considered the pile of clothing the mortal had left. A twitch of his fingers saw all but the undershirt – which had fallen into a puddle of some form of sludge – vanished. The final garment twisted and tore at itself until it resembled a loincloth; barely enough to protect against public nudity laws. 

Loki turned back to Tom and found him breathing well enough on his own. Blood speckled his chest and throat from where Loki's staff had cut him, or fingers torn against the brick wall had touched, and his throat was already showing signs of bruising. His cock, leaking and the tip an angry red, jutted out ahead of him, bobbing slightly with every gasping breath he managed. 

Loki stepped up to the mortal and held up the loincloth. "Are you capable of putting this on?" 

"Yes," Tom whispered, voice rough, and took the fabric from the god. He tied it on with unhurried movements, though he seemed a little flummoxed about what to do with the way his erection held the flap up all-too-obviously. Judging by the way he'd flinched away from trying to hide his cock in the small pouch behind the flap, Loki figured it was much too painful to do much of anything with. 

But that was how Loki wanted it, and he smirked at the vision this mortal made. "Glorious, pet," he murmured. 

Tom blinked. 

"Ah, there's something missing," Loki decided, an idea coming to him. "On your knees, mouth open." 

Tom let out a strained grunt and slowly got to his knees, then opened his mouth and looked expectantly up at Loki. 

Loki slowly pulled himself back out of his trousers, considering the mortal, eyes glinting at the light of confusion in teal eyes. "I appear to be lacking in facilities to relieve myself, pet." 

There, flashing through the spell, a flash of true-blue and the shock of disgust in Tom's eyes. But the mortal's mouth didn't so much as quiver, and that made a part of Loki frown, even as he allowed a cruel smile to pull his mouth wide. 

And then, giving no warning, Loki let his bladder go. 

His aim was true and nearly all of the pale liquid arced into Tom's mouth. Some few droplets fell short or overshot, leaving glistenings of liquid dotting his face and chest. 

"Swallow," Loki ordered as he tucked himself back away, watching again for that glint of blue-disgust. And it showed, like he'd expected, and this time he got a suggestion of inner strength in the way Tom's mouth didn't close, but quivered slightly with refusal. Loki narrowed his eyes and snarled, " _Swallow_!" magic heavy behind his words. 

Tom's mouth snapped shut and his throat worked, drinking down all but a trickle of liquid, which had leaked from the corner of his mouth, trailing over the bruises on Tom's throat. 

Loki smiled his cruel smile as he tugged the mortal to his feet again, one hand grabbing at the still-hard cock, and he delighted in the helpless gasp his touch earned. "Do you want to come?" he whispered. 

Tom nodded. "Please, yes please. Please let me c–"

Loki held a finger to the mortal's lips. "You can come once you've reached your home." 

Understanding was quick to spark in those eyes, followed by a helpless sort of horror. 

Loki gave one last stroke to Tom's cock, earning a whimper, then pointed to the entrance of the alley. "Go." 

And then, giving Tom no chance to fight the spell enough to plead for mercy, Loki turned himself invisible. 

Tom let out a quiet sound of distress, but there was still magic directing him, and he was clearly weak to the demands of his body; home meant release, and he _needed_ release. When he moved, Loki followed along behind, needing to be in his vicinity to remove the mind control. 

Tom paused once more at the mouth of the alley, took a deep breath, then stepped out onto the pavement and turned towards the direction he'd been heading when Loki had grabbed him. His steps were awkward, hands held over his erection to try and hide it from prying eyes. 

It didn't work, really. Some people made a point of _not_ looking, blushes high on their cheeks. Others couldn't help but stare, taking in everything and wondering, some few considering asking if Tom needed help. (Loki used magic to keep those ones walking, to convince them that the near-naked man shuffling down the pavement was completely fine on his own.) 

Some passing mortals eyed Tom with lust. They would brush too close, getting a grope at one bare buttocks and making Tom jump, wild-eyed. One particularly brave soul, walking in the same direction, fell in next to the mortal and reached under the loincloth covering to give a quick pump to Tom's cock. 

Tom stopped and whimpered, legs shaking as he tried to keep standing. Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes, still teal with Loki's influence. 

The woman who had grabbed him had stopped as well, eyes glinting with satisfaction and something dark that Loki recognised from his own reflection when he was at his worst. 

Tom was Loki's pet, though, and he made himself visible to the woman, an inferno of green flames surrounding him in an obvious show of power. 

The woman's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards a couple steps before turning and hurrying away. 

"Please," Tom whispered, voice quiet and almost broken. " _Please_ don't make me–"

"Keep. Walking," Loki snarled, magic already high in reaction to that brief threat. 

Tom jerked straight and started moving again, pace a little more hurried than before. 

Loki returned to walking a few paces behind the mortal, watching out for overly-interested passersby. He still allowed those little touches from the lust-driven, but he kept away those too interested in having Tom. 

At last, nearly twenty minutes walk from the alley, they reached a building that Tom entered. Inside, bloody footsteps trailed after him, suggesting at the damage the walk had done to his feet. Loki absently vanished the blood on the floor, interested in keeping worried parties from checking on the mortal too soon. 

Tom stopped outside a door, looking a little lost. After a moment, he looked around behind him, clearly trying to spot Loki, and explained, "My k-keys. They were in m-my trous-sers." 

Loki sighed and flicked a finger, materialising the required article of clothing in Tom's hands. 

The mortal fumbled for a moment, but he managed to pull out his keys and open the door with them before Loki's patience ran thin. Inside, Tom walked forward about four paces, then sank to his knees with a whimper. "Please," he whispered. 

Loki allowed himself to become visible, standing over the mortal. "Very well," he agreed, summoning his staff to hand and ending the mind control. "You may come, pet." 

Everything seemed to slow as Tom's head came up, eyes bleeding back to pure blue. There was self-disgust swimming in those eyes, and a hint of anger, but there was something else, too. Some emotion Loki couldn't quite figure out. 

And then Tom pulled the loincloth out of the way, gave himself one quick pump, and released all over Loki's boots. 

Loki snarled. "I will ki–" He fell silent, eyes widening as Tom oh-so-calmly leaned forward and licked a strip of semen from Loki's boot. 

"Sorry," Tom whispered before licking up another strip. "Sorry." And another. "Sorry." Another. "I'm _so_ sorry." He switched to Loki's other boot, continuing to lick and apologise until the black boots were clean. 

Loki reached down and tugged on Tom's hair, making the mortal bend his head backwards at a clearly painful angle, judging by the wince he couldn't suppress. 

And now, so close, Loki could finally read that slippery emotion that kept glinting in blue eyes: Satisfaction. 

"Explain yourself," he ordered, and there was no magic behind his words, but it appeared he didn't need it. 

Tom licked his lips, then said, "I knew it was wrong, dirty, but when I saw you on the videos from Stuttgart..." He shuddered, a flicker of old pleasure in his eyes. " _God_. I wanted to kneel for you, wanted you to command me to–" he choked and his eyes fluttered closed. "I want to suck you off, to stay at your side as your favourite, to be _used_ by you and only y–"

Loki snarled and crashed their mouths together, plundering that sinful little cavern. 

And Tom, the little whore, moaned for it, for _Loki_.

Loki pulled his lips away to hiss, "You are _mine_ , now." 

"God, _yes_ ," Tom breathed, eyes bright with _want_.

Loki let go of the mortal's hair to trail down his back, lips curling at the way Tom arched into it. He pushed past the loincloth and shoved two fingers into Tom's opening, the mortal jerking forward with a needy whimper. "I decide who touches you, and when." 

"Yes." 

"I will punish or reward you as I see fit." He scissored his fingers roughly. 

Tom whimpered and leaned forward, forehead pressing lightly against Loki's chest. "Please," he whispered. "Loki, _please_."

Loki grinned, sharp and wide, and pulled his fingers from the mortal, satisfaction burning deep in his gut at Tom's helpless keen. "You're my dirty little whore, pet. Say it." 

Tom looked up at him, blue eyes blown wide with want. "I'm your dirty whore." Then, unexpectedly, Tom turned and pulled the loincloth out of the way to show off his sphincter, loose from leftover magic and the recent stretching. "Please, _please_ use me, Loki." 

Loki vanished his clothing with a flick of his wrist and jerked up and into Tom with a smooth thrust. 

Tom moaned and his knees fell slightly apart, giving Loki an even better angle when he pulled out and sank back in even deeper. 

"I will spoil you, ruin you for anyone else," Loki snarled against Tom's shoulder. 

Tom whined and bucked back against him. "Don't wa- _ah_ -nt anyone–!" Tom let out a long, wordless cry as Loki took a hold of his cock, magic sparking along his fingers to ensure the mortal would come again. "My guh- _God_!"

"Yes," Loki hissed, eyes glinting with pleasure. "I am." 

Perhaps Loki couldn't break this smiling mortal with his face, but this outcome seemed so much better. 

" _Mine_ ," Loki snarled and bit down hard on part of the bruising on Tom's throat. 

Tom came with a scream, squeezing deliciously tight around Loki, who came with two quick pumps. 

Oh, _yes_ , Loki thought as he lazily licked at the broken skin his teeth had left, this outcome was definitely the better of the two.


End file.
